Can't Take It Anymore
by FaberryForeverr
Summary: Kind of AUish. Quinn and Rachel are roommates at NYU. Quinn's a major tease and Rachel decides its become too much. Day 7 for Faberry Week: Roommates! Please read and review! :) Story is much better than the summary.


**I just want to apologize for not updating any of my stories. I will be updating them soon and I WILL finish them! It's just that last summer I basically had my heart broken multiple times by the same girl and then school became too much and I couldn't write any. I am still so sorry! But here is a one shot for Faberry Week 2013!**

**This story is AU, just a warning**

**Rated: M**

**Theme: Roommates **

**Plot: Rachel and Quinn are roommates. Quinn likes to tease and Rachel can't handle it**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Rachel was in love.

Well, more in love than she thought possible. New York City was amazing. The bright lights, the energy, and just the hustle and bustle of the city in general.

It was eight am when she arrived to her dorm room at NYU. The other students weren't due to arrive for four more hours, so she had beat her roommate to getting there. The room itself was fairly large: two twin beds, two desks, two dressers, and a bathroom was included.

"I could get used to this." Rachel said out loud.

It was 10:30 when she had finally finished unpacking everything. Her laptop laid on her desk and all the pictures from glee club were placed on the wall facing her desk. She walked over to the picture of the whole club after their win at Nationals. Tina and Mike were kissing, Santana and Brittany were giggling to themselves, Puck was ogling at Santana and Brittany, Finn, Artie, and Sam were looking at comic books, then there was Rachel and Kurt were discussing Wicked, while Blaine had his arm around Kurt, and Mercedes was giving her input on the best song from the musical.

Rachel blushed at the picture, remembering how she kept glancing over at Santana and Brittany every once in awhile. She missed and loved the glee club so much. They had became a family.

Sighing she laid down on her bed and rested her hands behind her head. _A little nap couldn't hurt,_ she thought and so she closed her eyes.

* * *

A whispered "Shit!" was what Rachel woke up to. A tall, blonde girl was facing the door trying to close it slowly as to not wake the sleeping girl.

"Hello. I'm assuming you're my roommate?" Rachel was up in a flash to stand by the girl. When the blonde faced her she realized that she was screwed. Standing in front of her was the most beautiful girl Rachel had ever laid her eyes on. She had to be at least three inches taller than her, her hazel eyes were stunning with the sunlight streaming in, and good lord her smile was just as mesmerizing as her eyes.

"Yeah, sorry. I was trying not to wake you up, but my hip had hit my desk." She set down her bags and brought her hand out. " I'm Quinn, Quinn Fabray."

_Quinn._

_The girl that would be the death of her._

_That was such a pretty name for a pretty girl._

_Shit her mouth is moving!_

"Little distracted there?" A fine dark blonde eyebrow rose. Good Lord even her eyebrows were perfect.

"Sorry, Quinn! I was a little lost in my thoughts. My name is Rachel Barbra Berry. I'm from Lima, Ohio. I'm majoring in musical theatre. Someday, I will be on Broadway." Rachel's smile widened as she thought about being Broadway, her dream.

"That's a cute name. Really? I'm from Columbus. What school did you go to? Well, when you make it to Broadway, make sure to get me a ticket to your show." She winked and continued, "I'm majoring in English."

"McKinley High School. It's a very small town, Lima. Oh and don't worry, I'll make sure you have a seat front row." Rachel winked back and helped Quinn unpack.

* * *

Having Quinn Fabray as my roommate was amazing. They bickered, went around the city on the weekend and the two were quickly becoming best friends. Rachel told her about the glee club and Quinn told her roommate how she knew Brittany, because they took the same dance classes.

Rachel blushed because if Quinn took the same dance classes, that means she has to be pretty flexible because Brittany has showed the glee club moves they have to do for that class and wow.

There was one problem though.

Quinn was a _fucking_ tease.

Anytime the two would hug Quinn would put her head into Rachel's neck and her lips would ghost over a spot that drove Rachel mad. It didn't help that their hugs lasted a really long time.

Not to mention Quinn liked cuddling. A lot. It happened the first night. Rachel wasn't very tired and apparently neither was Quinn because she felt someone tapping her shoulder. The brunette heard Quinn ask if she could cuddle and how could Rachel deny this girl? So, Quinn was the big spoon and when she woke up she felt a leg in between her own and blushed at how intimate this was. Especially with Quinn's head tucked into the crook of her neck and an arm wrapped around her waist.

So when the two were bickering about what to go do for tonight, Rachel wasn't surprised that Quinn used her teasing powers.

"Quiiinnnn, we haven't been to a karaoke bar in two weeks!"

"Yes, but we haven't been for a walk in the park for a month now. I win!"

"Then I'm not going!" Rachel sat on her bed when her arms crossed over her chest. Hoping her overdramatic (hey she knows how to get what she wants) fit would help her get what she wants.

Quinn smirked at this, she knew how to get her way. She walked slowly to the bed and crouched a bit, so we was eye-level with Rachel. Leaning in to the brunette's ear she knew what to do.

"Are you telling me... that you don't want to go walk in this breezy weather? Where you could get a little chilly and I'd have to warm you up. I wouldn't mind warming you up, at all." She whispered as her lips were barely on the girls ears. Her hands were planted on the girls knees to help keep her steady as she rubbed slow circles on the long, tan legs.

"I-I well um it's just that." The brunette stuttered not knowing what to say.

"C'mon. It'd be fun, we can get vegan hot chocolate and then after wards come back and watch a movie. Maybe cuddle a bit? But, I guess you don't want to go to the park with me..." Quinn feigned sadness as she moved from Rachel's personal space and went back to her own bed. She knew she had won.

"Yes, we can go! I mean, we can go to the park. But only because I've been craving some vegan hot chocolate."

Quinn smirked, "Excellent."

At the park they walked for a bit and Rachel brought her hands to her mouth to warm them a bit. She put them down to her sides and she felt Quinn entangle their hands. When they got hot chocolate, they sat on a park bench and Quinn wrapped her arm around the smaller girl's shoulders. Rachel shivered for a reason that didn't have to do with the weather. This was going to be a long night for sure.

* * *

Everything escalated one night when Santana and Brittany came to visit. Santana went to Columbia for law and Brittany was staying with her at their apartment waiting for her Dance classes at NYU to start in January. Santana had brought alcohol, a lot of it. They were all pretty drunk within two hours and were playing Truth or Dare. Santana had dared her girlfriend to take off her shirt and they have been making out on Rachel's bed since. Quinn had grabbed Rachel by the hand and brought her to the blonde's bed. She laid on top of Rachel and was running her hands all over the girl. Drunk Quinn was obviously a Horny Quinn. Quinn had moaned right as that thought went through Rachel's brain.

"You smell so good." Quinn breathed into the girl's ear. She licked a line up the girl's neck to her ear. "God, you taste good too."

Rachel whimpered at this. They were drunk, yes. But she couldn't find herself to care. After two months of teasing she was ready. "Quinn, please touch me." When the girl above her didn't move, she opened her eyes and groaned when she found that Quinn was asleep. Most of her body was on the bed now and only her head was on Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel sighed and carefully slipped out of the bed, heading for the bathroom She glanced to see Santana and Brittany asleep as well. She was just too turned on to ignore it. So, she locked the bathroom door and quickly slipped her hand in her pants.

* * *

It had been a month since the incident and they basically shared beds now. Quinn was either in Rachel's or Rachel was in Quinn's. Rachel was bothered because they were still only friends and Quinn hasn't mentioned that drunken night. The only indication the blonde has given to Rachel she remembers that night is when they cuddled Quinn had said "Mmmm you still smell wonderful."

One day, Quinn went to far.

Quinn did it all the time but Rachel had had enough and let the blonde know.

She had whispered in Rachel's ear and then nipped at the ear lobe when Rachel cracked.

"Stop!" This surprised both girls.

"Rachel..?" Quinn was worried, had she possibly ruined this friendship? She sure as hell hoped not.

"I can't take it anymore! The sexual innuendos, the touches! The teasing is too much! Lord, I can't handle it. I'm so frustrated all the time and it's because you love barely touching me and then that night when we were drunk and I wanted you to have your way with me so much but then you fucking fell asleep! Did you know that I had to take care of myself that night? I came thinking my fingers were yours and that wasn't the only time I've had to relieve tension because of your teasing. Quinn, what do you want from this? Do you _mphm!_" That was the last of the argument because Quinn had surged forward and taken those plump lips captive and was currently sucking on the bottom lip. Quinn pushed them down on the bed and was straddling her roommate.

When they needed air, Quinn moved down to the girl's neck and started nibbling, "Fuck, do you know how sexy that is? Do you think I'm not constantly turned on? Why do you think I take such long showers?" she mumbled out durin her assault on the tanned neck.

"Jesus, Quinn. Yess. Right there." Rachel whimpered as the blonde on top of her sucked on her pulse point. The blonde started grinding her clothed center ontop of Rachel's. "Fuck!" Rachel moaned out.

"That's what I plan on doing baby." Quinn smirked as she moved down the girls body. "Can I take your shirt off?" Rachel nodded frantically and so Quinn lifted her own top off then quickly made work of Rachel's.

Quinn's mouth fell open as she soon discovered that Rachel wasn't wearing a bra. "You're so beautiful." She murmured before moving her head down to the left breast and kissing all around the nipple, teasing until Rachel choked out a please and that's when Quinn knew no more teasing... tonight.

Her mouth ravished the nipple until it was a hard peak and she switched to the other nipple while her hand pinched the right one. Quinn's pale hand moved down from the brunette's chest to her stomach and she felt the muscles jump under her touch. Her fingers reached the waistband of the sleep shorts Rachel had been wearing.

"C-Can I?" Quinn asked hesitantly.

"Yes, please." The girl was writhing, her body begging to be touched.

Quinn slowly untied the strings and lowered the shorts.

"Wait." Rachel sat up and kissed the blonde all the while helping remove the girl's bra. "Take off your shorts." Rachel whispered when they broke from the kiss. She leaned back and watched as Quinn removed the rest of her clothes. "Quinn, you are breathtaking." Rachel was amazed. The girl in front of her was perfect.

Quinn blushed "Thank you, but right now is about you."

The kiss they shared was passionate and they were both lightly grinding on each other while their tongues battled.

"Spread your legs baby."

Rachel complied and Quinn was met with her roommates dripping center. "So beautiful." Quinn mumbled as she ran her hands up and down tanned thighs. She leaned down to kiss just below the girl's navel. Her hands skimmed down over the neatly trimmed hair and hazel eyes widened at the wetness she found.

"You're soaking."

"All for you, Quinn." Rachel gasped. Quinn's fingers were rubbing small circles on her clit and it felt amazing.

"You umm, I remember you telling me about you and Santana messing around that night you two were drunk... but not what y'all did are umm are you a virgin?" Quinn was stumbling with her words. In all honesty, she wanted to be Rachel's first. She loves the girl underneath her and would love nothing more to lose her virginity to Rachel.

"Yes. We didn't have sex. Please, inside." Rachel was thrilled and very turned on at the fact that Quinn was going to be her first.

"This is my first time too." and with that, Quinn inserted two fingers. Her fingers were bigger than Rachel's so she let the girl get accustomed to the size. When she felt Rachel dig her nails into her shoulder, the blonde took that as a sign that it was okay to continue. She pumped her fingers in and out, slowly at first but faster when Rachel moaned to go harder. "You're so tight. You feel so good."

Quinn was so turned on from this she couldnt help but hump the air, hoping for some sort of release. Rachel had noticed. "Quinn, ride my thigh." Hazel eyes rolled into the back of her head as she rode Rachel's thigh. The pressure on her clit helping her get to the edge quickly. Quinn wanted Rachel to come at the same time so she started thrusting deep and fast, curling her fingers on that spot in Rachel that made clench around her fingers.

"Close. I'm close, Quinn." Rachel could feel her orgasm hitting her. Hard.

"Me too, baby."

Quinn's movements lost rhythm as she came. Her fingers were still thrusting as she came, helping to push Rachel to orgasm as a wave hit her and made her thumb brush Rachel's clit in just the right place. Quinn was moaning Rachel's name over and over while Rachel came with a silent cry.

The blonde rolled off of Rachel and laid next to her, breathless. "That. was. amazing."

"Sure was. But I'm not done with you, baby." Rachel smirked as she moved in between Quinn's legs.

"Rach, I'm too sensitive. I wont last long." Quinn finished with a moan as she felt Rachel brush her tongue against her engorged clit. "Fuck!" Brittany wasn't kidding when she said being eaten out felt amazing.

Rachel lapped at the clit, alternating between small circles, broad strokes, and doing letters. She moved two fingers against the girl's opening. When Rachel felt Quinn thread her fingers into her hair, she knew it was okay. Two fingers entered her quickly, she was curling her fingers as her mouth sucked on the hard nub.

"Rach, Rach, come up here." Rachel moved away from the source of her new favorite flavor and locked eyes onto Quinn's hooded ones. Not once stopping her thrusts

"You taste so good. I thought I was going to come just from your taste." Quinn clenched at that. Rachel dirty talking was incredibly sexy.

"Fuck, Rachel. Keep talking." Quinn was so close and she just needed a little push to get to her release.

"Oh, you like that? Wanna know a secret? I've been wanting to fuck you for so long. I almost took you in public that one time in the park. You remember that time right, Quinn? You put your hand high on my thigh and were rubbing circles on the inside, did you know I was dripping for you right then? God, everything about you is so sexy. I want to fuck you until you pass out. I want to feel you ride my hand and clench around my fingers, around my tongue."

That did it for Quinn. She was a goner. She screamed as the most powerful orgasm washed over her.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, Rachel!" She was clenching so tight that Rachel's fingers were in a death grip inside of Quinn.

Rachel withdrew her soaked fingers only when she felt Quinn go limp. "How'd you like it?" Rachel asked before sucking on her fingers, moaning at the taste.

"It was so good. Wonderful, actually." Quinn sighed in contentment as she felt Rachel curl into her. "Are you okay? Do you need me to.." Quinn blushed at the thought.

"I'm fine, babe. Let's just sleep, I'm tired. In the morning can we go get some coffee?" They always got coffee together on Saturday's.

"Sure. Goodnight, Rach." Quinn gave her a kiss, ending it soon so it wouldn't turn into a make out session. It was already one am.

"Goodnight, baby."

Rachel cuddled into Quinn more, after pulling the covers over them, she wrapped an arm around her waist and put her head onto the girls shoulder. She pecked her on the neck then fell asleep. Quinn following soon after.

* * *

The two were awoken by the sound of a phone going off. Quinn groaned, it was hers.

She blindly reached for it and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Quinn!" Quinn rolled her eyes. It was Tom. Tom was a guy from her study group had been pining after her for weeks.

"Hello, Tom." Rachel paid closer attention when she heard his name, this guy again.

"So listen, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out tonight. Go to dinner and then watch a movie at my dorm or something?" Quinn sighed while Rachel became worried, was this going to be the end of their relationship? If this was a relationship.

"Oh, well you see, I already have plans to go out tonight. With my girlfriend." Rachel's eyes widened. "Rachel. You know her, she's my roommate."

"Yeah, right... Well I'll catch you later then. Bye." He had hung up before Quinn could say bye.

"Quinn, girlfriend?" Rachel tried to raise an eyebrow like Quinn, but it didn't work.

"You're cute when you do that. Well, if you want to be my girlfriend. I mean, I like you obviously and I would really like to be with you." Quinn hoped Rachel didn't just want to have her to sleep around with, she really hoped that wasn't want the brunette wanted.

"Yes! I want to be with you too!" Rachel wrapped her arms around the girl's neck.

"Great!" Quinn pecked Rachel just now realizing that they were standing in their room, still naked. "Want to go put some clothes on and go get coffee?"

"Awww, but you have such a beautiful body." Rachel pouted, moving her hand down the blonde's stomach.

Quinn grabbed the hand quickly. "You are insatiable, baby."

"I can't help it. I've had a taste and now I want more." Rachel smirked.

"H-how about we go get some coffee, do our normal of going to the bookstore and then when we get back, we can see if Santana and Brittany want to go out for lunch." Rachel was about to protest, but then Quinn continued, "and if you're good," she leaned into Rachel's ear, "I'll fuck you for hours and hours, not stopping until you pass out."

Rachel whimpered at the idea. She dashed to the closet and put her clothes on at lightning speed. Rachel then brushed her teeth and hair as Quinn finished putting on pants. The brunette pushed her girlfriend to the bathroom and was impatient as it took Quinn more than three minutes to finish with her hair and teeth. She wanted to get all this done so she could enjoy Quinn or her's bed sooner.

"I'm ready! C'mon, Quinn, let's go!"

* * *

**Sooooo, I'm back! Reviews would be amazing. I want to know if I should continue with my stories or not :) Hope you enjoyed this one shot.**

**I also need a Beta... Sorry for any mistakes :) **


End file.
